


Троглодиты

by Sirin, WTF_DrStone_2021



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life, Smoking, Teenagers, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirin/pseuds/Sirin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_DrStone_2021/pseuds/WTF_DrStone_2021
Summary: Написано на WTF Battle 2021
Relationships: Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno
Kudos: 6





	Троглодиты

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Battle 2021

— Опять отработка? — Ксено появляется на пороге класса, чуть запыхавшись, но старательно делая вид, что вовсе не спешил, а шёл прогулочным шагом, а что дышит через раз — так это всего лишь галлюцинация, обман зрения, слуха, нюха и недоразвитого мозга. На уроках его сегодня не было — по слёзным просьбам химика ездил на региональную олимпиаду. И не лень было возвращаться в школу…

— Как видишь, — Стэн с удовольствием выдыхает облачко дыма над учительским столом и для вида машет не слишком чистой тряпкой, скорее размазывая, чем стирая пыль. У старого мудака астма, пусть помучается. — Вообще не жалею. 

— Времени твоего жалко, — комментирует Ксено. Галстук у него совсем немного сбился набок. — Помочь?

— Ничего. Да ты сядь, я скоро уже закончу. Вон... Вон тот стул чистый, левее, — взмах тряпки поднимает ещё больше пыли, и та оседает и намертво въедается в обивку учительского стула. — На остальные лучше не садись. Особенно на во-о-он те. 

Ксено оглядывается. Понимающе фыркает. 

— Опять они? Надо было догадаться, что скорая приезжала именно поэтому… Не смотри так, мне сторож сказал.

Стэн выдыхает короткий смешок и с особым удовольствием размазывает сигаретный пепел по классному журналу. Приезжала, ага. Кое-кому это влетит в копеечку. Любимая и самая лучшая система здравоохранения.

— Опять оскорбляли? — продолжает допытываться Ксено, присев на край парт — чистой, эта чистая — и скрестив ноги. В такой позе он выглядит особенно миниатюрным и изящным. 

Простите, элегантным.

— Стэн? Мы ведь уже обсуждали, это не стоит того, чтобы…

— Не меня, — отрезает Стэн, прикусив фильтр, и Ксено осекается. Стэн редко его перебивает. Очень редко. — Тебя. Нас. 

Тишина длится секунды полторы, не больше. 

Ксено улыбается и кивает.

— Троглодиты иного отношения не заслуживают. 

Это уже лучше. Это — правильно, правильное отношение, правильный подход. Стэн чувствует себя ещё более довольным, если это вообще возможно. С Ксено границы возможного размываются. 

К слову, о размытых границах…

Стэн вытирает испачканные мелом руки об штаны, тушит бычок о низ столешницы, отправляет его в нижний ящик стола и подходит к Ксено. 

— Что? — взгляд у него бархатный, и в голову лезет что-то там о бездне, которая смотрит на тебя. Стэн не помнит, кто это сказал. 

— Наградишь за защиту чести и достоинства? — просит — предлагает? провоцирует? — Стэн, заглядывая в его лицо. Руками он упирается в парту по обе стороны от бёдер Ксено, и, честно говоря, сам себе немного напоминает собаку, выпрашивающую похвалу и подачку. 

Ну и ладно. Ну и классно — Стэн любит собак, Ксено тоже. Твари верные и сообразительные, могут и защитить, и глотку порвать, и в любви утопить, так что сравнение даже точное.

— Банально и пошло, — усмехается Ксено, но не отстраняется. Подаётся вперёд. Есть что-то по-своему захватывающее в том, чтобы целоваться в пустом классе убогой католической школы. Долго, вдумчиво, наплевав на всех, кроме друг друга. 

— Знала бы моя мамаша, как я тут нарушаю заповедь хрен двоеточие что-то там, — Стэн шумно вздыхает и прислоняется лбом ко лбу Ксено. Целоваться ему нравится больше, но нужно подышать. Хотя так тоже неплохо. Есть в этом жесте что-то особенно доверчивое, личное. 

У Ксено губы чуть припухшие и яркие. Влажно блестят от слюны и фиолетовой ягодной гигиенички. Стэна. 

— Её бы удар хватил, — сбивчиво, с коротким вздохом после каждого слова отзывается Ксено. Стэну нравится это зрелище. Ему нравится абсолютно всё.

— Надо ей сказать. 

Ксено улыбается той своей особой улыбкой, которая появляется, когда речь заходит о... о разного рода расправах над троглодитами. Едва уловимый прищур, уголки губ чуть подрагивают, будто их пытаются удержать на месте, но получается плохо, брови самую малость нахмурены. 

Пожалуй, в эту улыбку Стэн влюблён не меньше, чем в самого Ксено.

Не влюблён. Любит.


End file.
